The School of Magic and Shadow
by Overlord of the Afterlife
Summary: The Triwizard Tournament has come to Hogwarts. However, there is one big difference. When the other schools arrive to participate, a third school arrives in addition to Beubaxtons and Durmstrang. This school comes from Japan. How will this new school change the tournament
1. Chapter 1

This is an idea for an AU for Harry Potter Goblet of Fire and beyond. Some of the characters are from the Naruto anime but this will have no affect on the storyline. I am using the names so I don't have spend time trying to come up with names and remember them all.

Summary: The Triwizard Tournament has come to Hogwarts. However, there is one big difference. When the other schools arrive to participate, a third school arrives in addition to Beubaxtons and Durmstrang. This school comes from Japan. Its school grounds are located inside Mt. Fuji. This school focuses on all types of Magic from East and West, Light and Dark, etc. How will the Triwizard Tournament with the addition of a school from the far reaches of the world and magic.

Chapter 1

The schools of Durmstrang and Beubaxtons had just arrived for the Triwizard Tournament. Their arrival shows were well planned and coordinated. Albus Dumbledore had just finished introducing the Headmasters from both schools when a poof of smoke appeared in the center of the Great Hall. When the smoke cleared, five people stood in the middle of the hall wearing black hooded battle robes and animal masks. The one in back wore a dog mask, leftmost person wore a snake mask, rightmost person wore a weasel mask, the front person wore cat mask. The center most figure wore a standard white mask.

Dumbledore stood up and walked to the group asking, "Who are you and how did you get into Hogwarts especially through the wards?"

The figure in the white mask stepped forward and replied, "So this is Hogwarts, man I was expecting something more modern not an old castle but guess that's just your traditions. You must be Headmaster Albus Dumbledore well you can call me Captain and my subordinates by their masks, until our commander arrives with the rest of the school."

Dumbledore looked rather confused at the answer he was given and his thoughts were running wild 'School, commander, huh': "Okay, so you are representatives from a magical school, and you have come here for the Triwizard Tournament, if my guess is correct."

The Captain merely nods yes to Dumbledore before turning to his squad and doing a set of hand signals. The squad nod before vanishing from the hall. The Captain turns back to Dumbledore and motions back to the head table, "Now why don't we take a seat, Headmaster while my subordinates summon our commander and the upper classes from our school."

As the two took a seat, Dumbledore turned to the Captain and asked the question that was on everyone's mind. "What school are you from and where is it located?"

The Captain turned to Dumbledore and took off his mask. The revealed face was one of man in his late 20s with deep red eyes with a slit pupil and deep red hair. "I am not a student my dear headmaster. I am one of the security captains that keep our school in line. My name is Taneki. Our school is known as the Ibonihs School of Magic and Shadow. We are located in Japan. Our classes cover all walks of life from the way of the ninja and their elemental magic to the greatest healers of the world be they parselmouths or not. I however trained in the art of assassination to become a Hitwizard with my familiar," out of the shadows appears a fox with three tails. "Ah, here he is, a very rare youko. He is a demon fox that I found as a kit and raised it up till now. Currently he is at three tails but as he ages and grows in power, he will eventually have nine tails."

The entire Great Hall is shocked. A school of magic that teaches their students to be assassins, where parselmouths are great healers, and magical creatures thought extinct are the norm.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright so people clearly like this story, but I can't expand on my ideas without help so please leave some ideas or things that I did wrong.

Chapter 2

The Great Hall was utterly silent. This man, this Taneki fellow had just turned their world upside down. His explanation about himself and his school were astounding. Taneki had explained that he was trained as an assassin and traveled with a youko (fox demon). His school was a place that taught students how to be Hitwizards, healers, and more. Animals that were once thought to be extinct or legends were trained to help their owners. However a voice from the Great Hall's entrance drew the students and teachers out of their astonishment. "Wow, Taneki, I did not expect you to utterly silence the hall when I sent you ahead."

The voice belonged to a woman about 160 centimeters tall with blond hair in twin pigtails wearing grey robes with a white hat on her head that read headmistress in kanji. Taneki immediately rose from his chair, vanished, and appeared out of thin air bowing in front of the woman. "I did not expect to either, Headmistress Tsunade, but it seems that our arrival was unexpected and the people here do not know about our school or our teachings."

Tsunade looked quite surprised at his report. "My word that is definitely a reason for them to speechless well lets show them what our school can do, Taneki, tell the Jonin to use the ninth presentation." Tsunade orders as she makes her way to the head table and takes a seat next to the other visiting school heads. Taneki bows once more and walks out the hall doors.

Dumbledore turns to Tsunade as she takes her seat, to ask a question but is interrupted by a boom from the entrance. What he sees in the doorway causes him to pale. A twenty foot tall fox with nine tails is standing in the door looking down on the students hungrily. Dumbledore begins to stand to deal with the fox but Tsunade stops him. "Headmaster, do not be concerned this is merely part of our demonstration."

The fox advances into the hall and toward the head table but halts when a series of pops sounds in the hall. The pops signal the arrival of more Ibonihs students wearing green flak vests along with Taneki and his squad. The fox smiles evilly before lunging at the closest person wearing a green vest. The student under attack dodges with a series of jumps and slides. The other Ibonihs students then attack the fox while Taneki and his squad form a circle and began opening scrolls and writing runes on them while chanting. The fox manages to grab a few Ibonihs students with its tails but they are rescued when their comrades appear and attack the fox with both elemental attacks and high level spells. The fox retaliates by launching fire balls from its mouth and tails. However, a group of puppets arrive and take the blasts. The crowd's eyes are drawn to the entrance where they see another group of Ibonihs students performing hand signs and deft hand movements. A few Hogwarts seventh years realize that they are controlling the puppets with magic treads. The battle goes back and forth with until the fox launches a steam of fiendfyre at the Ibonihs puppet masters but two more Ibonihs students in black battle robes appear and form their own fiendfyre streams which take the form of a two-tailed cat and an eight-tailed ox. The fiendfyre stops as a great gust of wind blows through the hall and wraps around Taneki and his squad who have finished chanting and writing runes and now hold hand signs that represent their mask. The fox is then drawn into the wind currents and sealed into the runes written on the scrolls that are at the feet of Taneki's squad. After the wind dies down and the fox vanishes, the Ibonihs students gather at the front of the hall and bow. The whole crowd begins to clap for the wonderfully choreographed and magically stylized fight.

Tsunade than stood up and walked to stand in front of her students and turned to face the head table. "I am Tsunade Senju, Headmistress of the Ibonihs School of Magic and Shadow. I have brought my Jonin and Anbu students to participate in the Triwizard Tournament held here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Albus Dumbledore stood up and walked to stand in front of Tsunade, "I, Albus Percival Wimble Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and welcome you and your students to our school."

Tsunade walked forward and shook hands with Dumbledore, "I am happy to finally be here Dumbledore. Now," Tsunade turns to her students, "my students you are dismissed find a seat and eat among your fellow witches and wizards." The Ibonihs students bow to their Headmistress and then move to find a seat among the other schools. "Now, Dumbledore, I know you have questions and I will be willing to answer them, but I also have questions of my own so shall we begin." They walk back to the head table to discuss their respective schools.

Among the students, a spiky blond, blue-eyed student takes a seat at the Gryffindor table. As he sits down, and begins to pick his dinner, a voice interrupts him. "Hello, my name is Harry Potter. What is yours?" The Ibonihs student turns to the voice which is coming from a green eyed, black haired student and replies, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, Ibonihs Jonin and Rune master."

"Jonin, what is that some sort of award or something? I am Hermione Granger by the way." This comes from across the table from bushy browned haired girl.

"Jonin is actually my rank at Ibonihs. The student body is divided into different ranks based on age and power. The lowest is Genin, which our school's first and second year students; next are the Chunin, which consists of our third and fourth years; then are the Jonin, my rank, who are the fifth and sixth year students; and finally are the Anbu, seventh year students who are finishing their schooling."

The conversation is cut short when three more Ibonihs students show up. "There you are Naruto, good job with that Fiendfyre."

"Yeah, but did you seriously need to grab me with the fox tails?"

"Hey at least he was able to actually keep control of the transformation this time."

"Sorry, about that girls but take a seat and dig in the food is excellent even if there is no Asian."

The three girls grab seat across from Naruto and next to Hermione. "Harry, Hermione, these are my teammates Yugito Nii, Hinata Hyuuga, and Ino Yamanaka." Harry and Hermione give a friendly welcome, before Hermione turns to Naruto, "Was that an animagus transformation?"

Naruto looks across to his teammates before answering. "Yes, that was an animagus but it is unfortunately hard to control due to the sheer power of becoming a Kyuubi no Youko. That was why Taneki and his squad did that rune set because it was designed to stop a rampaging animagus that has a form of a Tailed Demon from Japanese Mythology."

Ino took up the conversation from there. "That sealing technique has been used since the founding of our school to control any student that was actually able to unlock a Bijuu animagus. Currently nine Ibonihs students have a Bijuu animagus. I unfortunately only know two of them the rest will not reveal themselves except to the Headmistress."

Yugito picked up where Ino left off. "Yeah, the Headmistress is the only one that can actually call on those students to unleash their forms and defend the school or give a demonstration like she did tonight."

Hinata changed the conversation away from School secrets to what magic areas they were interested in. "Well this animagus talk is getting in confidential territory, so let's move on to another topic. What area of magic are you guys studying? I am learning the healing arts. Naruto focuses on spell work and runes. Ino is a master of mind magic and looking to expand into soul magic later on. Yugito is working towards mastery in fire magic and necromancy after she graduates."

Harry and Hermione are stunned at the areas of magic that these Ibonihs students are able to learn and master. Ron at this point shows up from trying to get Krum's autograph, and hears the tail end of Hinata's conversation. "Wait, your school actually teaches you dark magic? I thought that was illegal magic and you could be sent to prison for even studying that magic."

Naruto turns to the new speaker. "Who are you, and no in Japan that kind of magic is not illegal at all if anything it's one of the most practiced magic after elemental magic."

"I am Ron Weasely and you are?"

"Me? Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, Jonin student of Ibonihs, and son of Japan's current Minister of Magic Kushina Uzumaki. I am also the champion for our school in this tournament."


	3. Chapter 3

This is to all my readers after today I am taking a break from writing. Now this does not mean that I am quitting. I just have hit a road block. I have the path laid for all my stories but I need source material. For my Harry Potter stories, I need the books in order to navigate the path before me. I also need some things translated into both Latin and Japanese from English. The books and dictionaries will be in my possession within one week. At that time, I will put out chapters for all my stories.

Till then

Overlord of the Afterlife


End file.
